


Done for You

by BBCGirl657



Series: AU Black Veil Brides One-shots [1]
Category: American Singers RPF, Black Veil Brides, Legion of the Black (Music Video)
Genre: Andy as the Prophet, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-18
Updated: 2016-06-18
Packaged: 2018-07-15 20:37:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7237528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BBCGirl657/pseuds/BBCGirl657
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The leaders of F.E.A.R. have taken Selina (The Princess) and the Wild Ones have come to get her back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Done for You

Selina woke up and looked around her and found herself in a dark room tied to a chair.

“Oh look. The whore’s awake”, a voice said. 

She recognized it as the voice of William Control, the head of F.E.A.R. Selina groaned at the pain in her head.

“Not so tough without your boys are you now?” William taunted her. 

“They’ll come for me”, she told him, “ _He’ll_ come for me”. 

William leaned down so he was eye-to-eye with her. “Oh, I’m counting on it, Princess”, he said. With that, he rose up, smirked, and walked out of the room leaving her alone. 

Selina suddenly realized why they took her. 

They were after him and she was just a pawn in their game. 

Selina thought back to the first time she met him.

* * *

_“He’s coming! He’s coming!” Rachael said bursting into Selina’s shanty.  
_

_“Who? Who’s coming?” Selina asked her.  
_

_“The Prophet! The one that’s going to lead us!” Rachael said.  
_

_Selina scoffed, “No one can go up against F.E.A.R.”  
_

_“Will you just come meet him?” Rachael asked.  
_

_Selina got up and followed Rachael out into the wasteland they called a home.  
_

_There were a group of five men standing in the middle of the shanty town.  
_

_Selina expected the Prophet to be an old man, but was surprisingly shocked to find he was a young man.  
_

_“I wonder who he’s gonna pick!” Rachael squealed._

_“What are you talking about?” Selina asked.  
_

_“When the Prophet comes, he’ll choose a woman, but something will happen to her and she’ll be the reason for the revolution. Honestly Selina, don’t you pay attention to the prophecies?” Rachael said.  
_

_“You know as well as I that those prophecies are bullshit. When have any of them come true? I’ll tell you. NONE!” Selina snapped. “_

_Selina…?” Rachael said pointing to something behind her.  
_

_Selina spun around and found herself face-to-face with the Prophet. She was dumbstruck with how beautiful he was.  
_

_Ice blue eyes, coupled with jet black hair and high cheekbones._

_“What’s your name?” he asked her. His voice was deep and gravely._

_“Selina”, she answered.  
_

_The Prophet smiled and held out his hand to her.  
_

_Selina placed her hand in his and he led her over his fellow Wild Ones._

* * *

To this day, she never understood why he had chosen her. 

Selina didn’t know how long she had been in this room. She heard a loud boom and she smiled, knowing her boys were coming for her. 

Alarms started going off.

“ANDY!” she screamed, praying that he would hear her. 

Andy, who was downstairs with the guys, could hear her screaming. “CC”, he said and the two took off for the staircase. “SELINA!” Andy called. He heard her yell his name back. 

The two fought their way through the guards to where they were holding her. They finally found where they were holding her. 

“Selina”, Andy breathed, “CC, watch the door”. Andy rushed over to Selina and immediately started untying her. 

“I knew you’d come for me”, she told him.

Andy smiled and scooped her up in his arms. “We’ve got to get out of here. CC, find the guys and start leading everyone out”, Andy told him.

CC nodded and took off. 

As Andy carried her, Selina said, “I should’ve listened to those prophecies”. 

“Prophecies are never fool proof. The future can always change”, he told her. 

What Andy said was true, but it didn’t change the fact that the prophecy had come true.


End file.
